Broken Promises
by shounengirl
Summary: Akashi promised they would be together forever. But Akashi broke his promises. What would happen to kuroko? What would Akashi do to make it up to Kuroko? [Akakuro] fem.kurokoxakashixOC OOC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Akashi promised kuroko that they would be together forever, that he would be by kurokos' side all his life. What would happen to Kuroko if akashi broke his promises? Will akashi make it up to kuroko?

[akakuro] and OC. OOC multichapter

Disclaimer: i don't own kuroko no basuke..

Author's note: sorry for the grammar. Akakuro is my favorite otp. This is my very first fic that I wrote and I hope you like it.

Chapter 1 : Our past

We would have been together for 6 years if only that didn't happen and now we hardly communicate with each other. But I can still remember my confession to him.

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Okay, that's all for today." Kuroko stated

"Hey, Tetsu wanna buy some popsicle?" Aomine asked

"No, I can't I have to do something today." Kuroko declined as she shake her head

"Uhh.. But I want Kurokocchi to come." Kise whined

"You can't just force her like that." Momoi said

"But..." Kise continued to whine

"No more buts" momoi said

"Can't you read the atmosphere?" Momoi added

Seeing kuroko eyeing their captain, they knew what's going to happen.

Kise, aomine and the others walked out, most of them with a pouty lips..

Thanks momoi-san. Kuroko giving her gratitude to the pinkhaired girl by bowing

"You're always welcome Tetsu-chan. Bye-bye I'll leave everything to you. I hope our plan succeed " Momoi smiled as she give her support to her bestfriend

After the practice, Kuroko decided that today would be the day that she would confess to their redhead captain.

Seeing Akashi leaving kuroko shouted "akashi-kun"

Akashi turned around seeing their manager running towards him. Making his heart pound as she come close.

"What do need Tetsuko?" Akashi asked

Ummh.. "Akashi-kun i-i want to t-talk to you." Kuroko Tetsuko stuttered as her heart throb

"Sure, Tetsuko." Akashi said. He sounded confused

Akashi followed Kuroko as she walked towards an empty classroom.

"What do you want to talk about?" Akashi curiously asked.

"I-I.." Kuroko stuttered

"You what?" Akashi asked.

Kuroko blushed, hiding her face with her bangs.

"I like you." Kuroko shouted

"I-I" Akashi stuttered, didn't know what to think or say

Seeing Akashi didn't know what to say, she figured she was going to be rejected.

"I know that you don't feel the same as me, I just wanted to let you know." Kuroko said as she smiled bitterly

She wanted to walk away as far as she could but Akashi held her arm before she could ever walk away from him.

"I like you too." Akashi confessed, can't even look at her in the eye

"What? I thought you hated me because you would always make go away everytime i attempt to help you guys practice." Kuroko said

"You are so dense. [signed] Everyone noticed my feelings for you because of that. I did that because I know most of them also likes you. It makes me jealous of them everytime you help them practice." Akashi explained

He pulled her close to him. He stole her first kiss and then said "So would you go out with me?

Huh.. Surprised and embarassed by akashi's actions, kuroko couldn't utter a word so she just nod as akashi smirked

Seeing the formation of teardrops in Kuroko's eyes, Akashi smiled and then lick her tears.

"I won't make you cry anymore and that's a promise." Akashi declared

Meanwhile at the convenient store near the Teiko middle school

"I want to know what's happening." Kise whined

"[Signed] can't you be more patient? Everyone is dying curious here but all we can do is wait" momoi explained

"But what's taking them so long? It's been half an hour since we left teiko." midorima said as he adjust his glasses

Murasakibara is busy with his box of popsicle while aomine is busy looking at the magazine he bought.

After a few minutes

They saw their captain and manager holding hands. They seemed happy. Kise couldn't take it much longer, he run towards the couple and then he hugged their manager but their captain is having a deadly stare to him so he immediately removed his hands and he congratulate them. The others joined them.

"Why did you know that? Kuroko confusedly asked

"Well, both of you are so obvious that you like each other so all of us noticed." Momoi answered

The couple blushed and their face is as red as a tomato.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

I can still remember our first date, our first kiss, everything. He still lingers in her heart. She still loves him just as much as she loved him before or maybe more. She misses him. And it hurts her that he's gone.

Author's note: please do review.

I would appreciate your opinions and suggestions. Akashi isn't dead, just away.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i don't own kuroko no basuke..

AN : i would like to thank to my friend, she help me make this chapter because i was having trouble and I consulting her for an advice. I hope you like it. Sorry for the grammar and spelling

Chapter 2 : Our past( part 2)

**~FLASHBACK~**

Kuroko's pov

"Today's our first date and I'm nervous. I don't even know what to wear. Should i wear something fancy or something casual? Simple... Yes, simple it is." Kuroko mumbled

Ding! Dong! The doorbell rang

Coming! Kuroko shouted

On the other side of the door

Akashi's pov

"I have to be calm. I am absolute and I am always right." Akashi mumbled

Kuroko opened the door and she look beautiful in her cute blue dress that matches her eyes and hair.

Third person's pov

While akashi look elegant in his suit.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Kuroko apologized

"No, you're not that long. You look gorgeous." Akashi said

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled and slightly blushed

"Let's go we might be late in our first appointment." Akashi hold her hand as they walk towards his car.

"Where are we going? Kuroko tilted her head

"Don't be impatient, just wait and see." akashi started the car and drove off to a famous restaurant

"Wow.. This looks an expensive restaurant." Kuroko being amazed seeing how expensive the restaurant looked

"Of course, this is an expensive restaurant, its our first date" akashi smirked

As they went inside, the manager of the restaurant recognized akashi so the manager walked towards them and led them to their table.

"Here is the menu and please call us when you're ready to order." The manager handed the menu, bowed and then walked away.

"I'll order for the both of us because i know how little portion of food you usually ate. Akashi busy looking at the menu

"You have to finish what I ordered for you. Okay?" Akashi peaked at kuroko

"Sure, I can handle that." Kuroko sounding confident

"Okay you said it." Akashi called the waiter and ordered two full courses for the both of them.

As the food came, kuroko thinking she can't eat it all. She would have to throw up if she were to finish hee food.

Kuroko finished her main course but she hardly touched her soup and dessert.

"It okay, you don't have to finish it. You've eaten more than enough." Akashi wiping his face

Kuroko signed sounding relieved by akashi's words.

They left the restaurant and went to Akashi's car.

"Where do you wanna go? Akashi putting his seatbelt on.

"I want to see the sunset." Kuroko looking at the sky

"Okay, I know a place where we can see the sunset clearly." Akashi started the car and drove off

"It's a long ride to the ocean, you can sleep if you want." Akashi glancing at kuroko

Kuroko started to dozed off. She woke up, akashi was gone and they parked at the side of the beach. Kuroko walked towards the beach and then she saw akashi sitting at the log.

"You were fast asleep and I didn't want to wake you up." Akashi starring at the sky

"The view here is beautiful. I've never seen a place as beautiful as this. Kuroko looking at the view

Kuroko started to lean on akashi's shoulder. They were both silent as they stare at the beautiful sunset.

**~FLASHBACK END~**

They were both comfortable with each other, not knowing in the near future, everything that they thought they would have forever would slowly fade away.

AN: This chapter is rather short but I'll make it up to you guys next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own kuroko no basuke. I don't own the songs.. But i own Sakura Hiyori

A/N: Sorry for the grammar and spelling.. Sorry I updated so late.. I'm kinda busy, well not kinda i mean really busy at school with all the report, pratical exam and other school work. AkaKuro and a one-sided kagakuro.. One-sided OCxAkashi.. Major OOC..

~๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑~

Chapter 3: What went wrong (jealousy part)

9:00 pm

Kuroko's and Akashi's pov

each of their own room

"How can I move on? When I can't even imagine my life without you. Even after many year have passed, I still love you, I still do. Even though it hurts so much." Kuroko and Akashi bitterly said as they looked at their picture.

Kuroko's pov

"I can still remember this and how you broke my heart into pieces." I said while hugging the picture and I bitterly cry while I put on my earphones(listening Break Even by The script)

_What am I gonna do,_

_When the best part of me was always you..?_

_And what am I suppose to say,_

_When I'm all choked up that you're okay..?_

_(One still in love while the other one's leaving)_

_(Cause when a heart breaks no it don't break even) _

**~FLASHBACK~**

December 08

Kuroko's pov

Seirin's court

5:45 pm

"Okay.. That's all for today.." Coach said after she whistling

"That's one hellish practice" the others mutter

_"Should I call him? Or at least text him? But what if he's busy, then I'll just be a nuisance to him" I_ thought and just signed

"Why is there something wrong?" Kagami said while walking towards me

"Nothing" i said and fake smile

"Okay" he agreed but i know he's still worried

"Kagami-kun, I know you're concerned but I'm really okay." I said while I walk towards my things and fixed it

"Okay, you beat me." Kagami surrendered as he raise his arms high

*smiled* "Let's go" i said as i close my bag and kagami slightly blushed

~time skip~

maji store

6:15 pm

Kagami ordered 30 burgers and I ordered my favorite vanilla milkshake. He gave me one of his burgers saying "that I should eat something."

My phone rung, i answered and it was akashi asking "what are you doing?" So i said that I'm having a burger and a vanilla milkshake with kagami. I heard him say *tssk*.

"Sei-kun what about you?" I said

"I'm busy making my team's menu with Sakura-san." he replied

"Oh, i see.." I said with a hint of jealousy "I hope you two finished it sooner. Goodbye" i added and just hanged up without even waiting for his reply

Akashi's pov

Rakuzan's faculty office

_"Is she jealous? *signs* I just hope not. _I thought as we finish the menu

"Ne~ sei-chan who were you talking to? Hiyori asked as she tilt her head

"None of your business" i coldly said

"Akashi's so cold to me, it just made me fall for you more." Hiyori flirted

"I already told you I have a girlfriend and I love her so much." I said, preparing to leave

"If you really love that girlfriend of yours, why are you here in kyoto while she's in tokyo?" She asked

"Stop asking questions and go home" I ordered _"I didn't even answer her simple question, I just run away."_

No one's pov

Akashi walked out of the room

Hiyori smirk after hearing Akashi's answer _"I can't believe i just saw a hole in their relationship. No matter how small that hole is I can make it big enough. I will make seijuurou mine even if it means that I have to break his heart."_

That week went on with fights and disagreement.

December 18

2:00 pm

Seirin high

Kuroko's pov

_"Eversince we went to highschool me and akashi was drifted apart. Maybe because we're having a long-distance relationship so we're having a hard time. I trust him. I love him. I miss him" _kuroko daydreaming

At the same time Rakuzan high

Akashi's pov

_"I want to see her. I want to ride a train right now, go to her school, pull her and the kiss her passionately. Make the whole world know that she is mine and mine only."_ i signed and wasn't paying attention with the lecturer

Akashi felt his phone vibrated

From: Kuroko Tetsuko

Subject: Can we talk?

Hey, how are you doing? Can we talk tomorrow? We dont have any practice and it's been a while since we talk. I can go to Kyoto first thing tomorrow morning.

I quickly pressed the reply button.

To: Kuroko Testuko

Subject: Re:Can we talk?

Yeah, sure. Meet me at the amusement park. I'll be there as soon as I can. I have a meeting tomorrow so I might be late.

The bell rung

I pressed the send button and I hurried to the gym. I can't let anyone got there before me.

Seirin high

Kuroko's pov

I looked at my phone and there's a new message.

_"He replied. I thought he was busy so he might not reply but he did. _I though as I smile and blush

_"I have a date tomorrow. What should I wear? I can't wait" _I added while fixing my things and left the classroom without telling anyone even Kagami

There's no practice tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. I'll be on a date with him.

Rakuzan high

"Yes~ I have a date with sei-chan" Hiyori happily said

"It's not a date, we are just simply going to have a meeting and besides I have a girlfriend." Akashi lashed back

"Then break up with her so we can be together." Hiyori said as walked towards Akashi and hugged him from behind

Akashi removed her hands and pushed her away from him.

"Getaway from me, I love my girlfriend so why am I going to break up with her. I don't even like you so don't act like we're close. I'm doing this because you're the manager of Rakuzan's basketball team and I'm their captain so I have to at least pretend that I get along with you. Akashi explained, he walked out and left Hiyori alone

_"Just suck it up. You're going to have a date with the one you love so just suck it up." _ Akashi thought

"You think that love's gonna last, well I promise you that I will be in between of the two of you and break you apart." Hiyori muttered as she follows Akashi

**~FLASHBACK ENDS~**

_Ooh, ooh_

_Do you ever think about me?_

_Do you ever cry yourself to sleep?_

_In the middle of the night when you're awake,_

_Are you calling out for me?_

_Do you ever reminisce?_

_I can't believe I'm acting like this_

_I know it's crazy_

_How I still can feel your kiss_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better but it's just not the case _

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_Do you ever ask about me?_

_Do your friends still tell you what to do?_

_Every time the phone rings,_

_Do you wish it was me calling you?_

_Do you still feel the same?_

_Or has time put out the flame?_

_I miss you_

_Is everything okay?_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better but it's just not the case _

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_It's hard enough just passing the time_

_When I can't seem to get you off my mind_

_And where is the good in goodbye?_

_Tell me why, tell me why_

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_I miss you so much and I don't know what to say_

_I should be over you_

_I should know better but it's just not the case _

_It's been six months, eight days, twelve hours_

_Since you went away_

_Sing it for me_

_Ooh, ooh _

Brian McKnight - 6 months, 8 days, 12 hours

*sobs* "I should be over you." Kuroko bitterly said while listening to her iPod

~๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑๑ﾛ๑~

A/N: hope you like it.. I kinda change my style of writing so you might be wondering why the style is changed. I've been searching for an inspiration and it took me this long. I'll update as soon as I can.


End file.
